Devil In Pink
by LadyFiona02
Summary: After destroying her plans of seperating the guardian force, to get her revenge, Reese turns Fiona against the guardian force. Can she be turned back on their side or will she stay on the dark side forever? VanFiona
1. Default Chapter

Devil In Pink  
  
Hey everyone new story as I promised. I do hope you to enjoy this one as much as the others. I thought this one up while watching the Zoids Episode about the beach. Day at the beach is what I call it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The characters will be out of order a bit, so in advanced, sorry.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
After destroying the plan to turn brother against brother and having friends against each other, Reese declares revenge against the person responsible. In the base, where the planned destruction was planned, she looks over her hard work that has been destroyed by the ancient Zoidian. Reese clutches the wires and holds them up, observing each and every torn wire exposed.  
  
"I was sure my plan of destroying the guardian force would work." Reese says slinging the wires to one side. "I'll get my revenge and when I do, the guardian force will be no more."  
  
Raven, who just happens to be in that same area spots Reese off in the distance and walks over to her. When he's within reaching distance, he speaks.  
  
"Bad day?" Raven speaks.  
  
Reese turns around to face Raven with an angered expression.  
  
"What do you want?" Reese asks in a ticked tone.  
  
"Whoa something bad finally happened and I missed it?" Raven jokes with his famous deadly smirk.  
  
Reese ignores his comment at that moment and continues to observe all her work destroyed.  
  
"Hope I didn't upset you or let me guess you are naturally moody." Raven says turning to leave. Reese turns from what she is looking at and to Raven who is walking off.  
  
"Raven." Reese calls out, making Raven stop. Raven turns around to face Reese.  
  
"How would you like to help me in getting back at the guardian force?" Reese asks hoping Raven would be interested.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Raven asks curiously.  
  
"You get to see Van's head on the end of a stick." Reese says as Raven smiles.  
  
"Tell me what I have to do." Raven says perking up to listen.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Everyone is gathered in the hangar, observing the damaged Dibison.  
  
"Great now what am I going to pilot?" Thomas freaks.  
  
"I'll get it repaired and you will be piloting it tomorrow." Karl says with guilt in the pit of his stomach. "I should after I all I was responsible."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Major. You were being controlled." Van says putting a hand on his right shoulder for assurance.  
  
"I know, but I shouldn't let anything control my mind. I won't feel better until something is done about this Dibison." Karl says still observing it.  
  
"Van is right Karl, don't blame yourself." Thomas says turning to Karl. "You were being controlled so you couldn't help it."  
  
"Whoa Thomas agreeing with Van. Am I in the twilight Zone?" Irvine says jokingly, making Moonbay laugh.  
  
"That was new." Van says turning to Fiona, who is now deep in thought.  
  
::::Something has really been bothering Fiona since yesterday.:::: Van thinks to himself. He turns from the groups and over to Fiona. He taps on the shoulder, making her jump and sharply turn to him.  
  
"Oh Van it's just you." Fiona says holding her chest.  
  
"Yeah who else would it be. I know something has been bothering you since yesterday and I'm here when you want to talk about it." Van says assuring Fiona, making her smile.  
  
"Thanks Van. I found out something about Reese." Fiona says thinking back to what was found.  
  
"What's that?" Van asks.  
  
"She also is part of the ancient Zoidian race. I don't get how, but she is." Fiona chokes out.  
  
"How did you find that out?" Van asks curiously.  
  
"A spark, I can't explain it." Fiona says trying to explain the feeling. "It's rather hard to explain."  
  
"Telepathic link?" Van asks guessing.  
  
"Some around there. I don't understand what she wanted." Fiona says turning to the damaged Dibison.  
  
"She's just as worse as Prozen and Hiltz." Van says turning back as well.  
  
"I'm going to go lye down for a bit." Fiona says alerting van.  
  
"Sure ok. Would you like for me to escort you there?" Van offers.  
  
"Oh sure, thanks Van." Fiona says walking towards the door.  
  
"Major, I'm going to escort Fiona to her room. If anything comes up, you know where to find me." Van says as Karl turns to him nodding.  
  
Van and Fiona exit the room and down to Sector C to the bedrooms.  
  
"Do you want to total my Iron Kong to even the score?" Karl asks turning to Thomas, who looks at him with a weird expression.  
  
"No." Is all Thomas can say.  
  
Sector C*  
  
Van has led Fiona to her room, escorting her inside.  
  
"Van I don't know how to explain it, but something in my mind told me that she is part of the Ancient Zoidian race." Fiona says as Van sits her down on the bed.  
  
"Does that mean more danger for us?" Van asks sitting next to her.  
  
"Maybe, but hey if I need a blood transplant, we know who to go to." Fiona says making Van smile.  
  
"Well you get your rest while I got help them figure out what they are going to do with the Dibison." Van says getting up as Fiona lies down.  
  
"Ok. Check on me in a little bit?" Fiona asks sweetly.  
  
"As always." Van says leaning down and kissing her forehead. She smiles as Van exits the room.  
  
"Maybe when I wake up, I will think more clearly." Fiona says closing her eyes.  
  
Raven and Reese*  
  
Reese has just gotten finished explaining the plans of revenge against the guardian force.  
  
"So tell me again how Fiona comes into this?" Raven asks recalling.  
  
"Well The ancient Zoidian will fit in helping me tear apart the guardian force and get on her our side. That will weaken them, knowing one of their own is against them." Reese says with wickedness in her voice.  
  
Raven smiles.  
  
"Now let's get to work." Reese says pulling raven along.  
  
Here is my new story I spoke so much about. It took long I know, but here it is. I hope you like it and for you new line of flamers, save your breath on your opinions because they won't matter.  
  
For everyone else, Please review telling me how you like it.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Plan in action

Chapter 2: Plan in action  
  
Hey everyone. I know a whole day and here's an update. Just so many of you, who read my stories, I'm having a little stalker issue with Messenger of Light. She is following me, but I did block her though. I'll deal with her when the time comes, but other then that, Here is my update. To flamers and people, with harsh opinions, read if you like, but leaving me a flame will end badly.  
  
For everyone else, please enjoy!  
  
After explaining the plan to raven, He is more then happy to help Reese.  
  
"So when do we put this plan into action?" Raven asks with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"As soon as night fall." Reese says with a devilish grin of her own.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Karl has just called repair to come and retrieve the Dibison for repairs.  
  
"Man that thing is really wrecked." Van says watching the Dibison being hauled away. "I wonder how long it will take for the repairs."  
  
"Don't remind me. I don't have a zoid to pilot until this one gets repaired and I don't know how long that's going to take." Thomas says watching his Zoid get hauled away as well.  
  
"Hey Van, how's Fiona?" Irvine asks turning to Van.  
  
"I'm not sure really. She's in the back having a nice rest. She had something on her mind." Van says turning to Irvine. "She'll tell me if it really bugs her."  
  
"I think It has something to do with yesterday." Karl speaks up.  
  
"Maybe, but it could be something else." Van says sighing lightly. "I'm going back to check on her now."  
  
Van turns from the group and leaves the hangar, wondering what is really on her mind.  
  
::::I hope Fiona Is ok.:::: Van thinks to himself as he travels down the halls to her room.  
  
Fiona's Room*  
  
The blonde haired Zoidian is fast asleep in a peaceful sleep, while having a dream.  
  
Dream*  
  
The scene is set at the beach where the sun is over the horizon, making the sky light up in orange yellow color. Fiona is standing at the edge of the beach watching the water. She sighs lightly and continues to watch the water.  
  
"This is beautiful." Fiona whispers to herself.  
  
"And just having you here makes it better." A husky voice says from behind Fiona. She turns around to see Van.  
  
"I didn't hear you coming up." Fiona says sweetly as Van walks up on her left. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Van looks over the water and then back to Fiona.  
  
"Yes it is." Van replies. "Fiona, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Fiona turns to van, who turns her direction also taking her hands in his. They get caught in each other's gaze.  
  
"Yes Van." Fiona asks with anticipation in her eyes.  
  
"Fiona, We have been friends for a long time, and it's about time I told you that I.. Van's words trails off as he stiffens up.  
  
"You what?" Fiona asks in fear. Van doesn't say anything, except fall to his knees. Fiona catches him and looks in his face. His eyes are slowly closing.  
  
"Van speak to me, Speak to me, don't pass out on me." Fiona says shaking him.  
  
"I.I.I.. love... you." Are van's last words before going limp in her arms.  
  
"Van, Van." Fiona yells shaking him. He doesn't respond. Tears start to well up in her eyes as she holds Van.  
  
"Romeo's time was up."  
  
Fiona looks up to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Fiona asks looking at the blue haired Zoidian while still holding van.  
  
"I can't tell you that because I if I do, you'll have to join him." The blue haired Zoidian says walking over to Fiona. Fiona notices how close she is getting and begins to panic. Run or stay with Van?  
  
"Stay away from me." Fiona screams still holding Van.  
  
"You can't do much about it can you?" The woman taunts as she inches closer to Fiona. "Now come along quietly and I won't have to use force."  
  
Fiona leans down on van with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Reality*  
  
Fiona is tossing and turning and talking in her sleep. Van has just arrived at her door and slowly turns the knob. He quietly creeks the door open and looks inside. Van quietly walks in and over to the bed. He notices that Fiona is talking her sleep.  
  
"Van, not van." Fiona mutters.  
  
"Aww she's dreaming about me." Van whispers sitting on the side of the bed facing her.  
  
"Please go away. Leave me alone." Fiona mutters now getting louder.  
  
Van begins to shale her to wake her out of her nightmare. She sits up covered in light sweat. When Fiona's vision becomes clear, she sees van and clings to him.  
  
"Hey you were only having a nightmare." Van says holding Fiona's shivering figure.  
  
"Van it was terrible." Fiona chokes out holding onto Van.  
  
"Tell me about it." Van says still holding Fiona, trying to calm her down.  
  
"You.you passed on me, in my arms." Fiona chokes out now loosening her grip on Van.  
  
"I passed? You mean I died?" Van asks curiously. Fiona nods.  
  
"Reese was there and I think she was the one responsible." Fiona says as she begins to shed tears.  
  
"Reese? Oh Fiona it's only a nightmare. Don't worry. I'm here is she does come back." Van says wiping her tears away. "It was only a dream and we all know that most dreams are never true."  
  
Fiona looks up Van, who smiles down at her.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says now smiling.  
  
"No problem. Now are you hungry?" Van asks wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
"Yeah sure. You cooking?" Fiona asks drying her eyes.  
  
"Well for you." Van says.  
  
"Yeah ok." Fiona says as Van helps her up.  
  
Raven and Reese*  
  
Raven and Reese are going over the plans while Shadow and Reese's organoid (help me out here I forgot) are making noises at each other.  
  
"You know something Reese, you come up with better plans then Prozen ever have." Raven says making Reese smile.  
  
"Well they aren't perfect, but that'll do." Reese says rolling up the blue prints of the guardian force base. " I just happen to have a link to Fiona's mind."  
  
"So is it true that you are part of the Ancient Zoidian race?" Raven inquires while rolling up the plans.  
  
"Yes it's true that I am. I just don't want them to know that." Reese says getting angry. "I don't want them to know how to defeat me."  
  
Raven opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Reese turns raven.  
  
"Words Raven?" Reese asks curiously.  
  
"Not anymore." Raven sighs now getting up." Shadow how many times do I have to say don't do that. Stop biting her." (Isn't Reese's Organoid a girl? Oh well work with me here)  
  
"Enough. Nightfall is upon us. Let's move." Reese says getting up from the table.  
  
Nightfall at the base*  
  
Dinner is over and everyone has gone their own separate ways. Van and Fiona are in the hangar talking about her dream.  
  
"Why does everything happen at the beach?" Van asks himself sitting in the liger.  
  
"I don't know. I was having a nice dream before that happened. Maybe Reese had something to do with it." Fiona says thinking.  
  
"Isn't she an Ancient Zoidian as Well?" Van asks climbing out of the liger.  
  
"Yes she is. Ancient Zoidians also have a telepathic link to each other's mind." Fiona explains. "Maybe she made me have that dream to tell me something."  
  
"If it's a battle she wants then it's a battle she gets." Van says with determination.  
  
"I seriously doubt if that's what she wants. I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yeah, bring me a sprite." Van requests.  
  
"Ok be back in a bit." Fiona says leaving the hangar and now traveling down the hall. Fiona is walking and thinking, but her thought is disturbed by a noise that appears behind her. She quickly turns to see nothing.  
  
"I really wish Irvine would fix that light in this hall way." Fiona whispers to herself. She continues walking and safely makes it to the cafeteria to get drinks. Her mind is finally put at ease when she reaches the soda machine.  
  
"Ok Van wants sprite and I think I'll get a Orange." Fiona says looking over the list of soda labels. She presses hers and then the one Van wants. The sodas fall and she retrieves them.  
  
"Ok now to go back to hangar." Fiona says to herself. When she turns around, she drops the sodas and a look of terror crosses her face.  
  
"Didn't expect to see us?"  
  
Fiona catches sight of the owner of that voice as she steps completely out of the darkness and into the moonlight shinning in through the window.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fiona asks backing up, slightly kicking the cans as they roll on the floor.  
  
"That's not important, it's what I want that's important." Reese says walking up to Fiona, who backs into something behind her. She quickly turns to see Raven, who displays a smile.  
  
"Now just be a good girl and don't give us any trouble." Reese whispers. Raven grabs Fiona by the waist and sticks a ether soiled clothe to her nose. Fiona falls limp in his arms.  
  
"Ok we got what we came for. Let's go." Reese says as Raven slings Fiona over his shoulder.  
  
Hangar*  
  
Van puts the tools away and stares up at the liger.  
  
"Your back leg is all clean and fixed now." Van says putting the towel down. He looks at the door and still no signs of Fiona.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Fiona so long to come back." Van asks himself. "Be right back liger."  
  
Van walks towards the door putting the towel on the shelf next to the door. He travels down the hall and to the cafeteria. Once he gets there he looks around to find Fiona, but only finds two cans and a cloth on the floor.  
  
"Fiona." Van calls out, but no answer. Van walks over to the cloth and picks it up.  
  
"I bet I know who's behind this." Van says balling up his fist around the cloth.  
  
Else where*  
  
A dripping sound off in the distance can be heard. The loud tapping continues as Fiona's eyes begin to flutter. They flutter once more and then open. She brings her sight into focus and sits up.  
  
"Where am I?" Fiona asks quietly.  
  
She turns towards the door only to see Shadow staring her in the face. She jumps and slides away as far as possible.  
  
"If he's here then that must mean." Fiona starts.  
  
"That's right and there is something I want you to do for me." A familiar demonic voice says as Fiona turns to her and can now feel a pit of sickness in her stomach.  
  
Ok that's enough for now. I hope you like this one. Took me some time after getting caught yet again by the messenger of light. She's following me and I don't get why. Well she's well taken care of. Check out her stories to see what is it she hates me for, but everyone please review.  
  
Review and thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fiona is that you?

Chapter 3: Fiona is that you?  
  
Those drinks were taking longer then expected.  
  
Van holds the cloth up to his nose and catches a slight sniff of what's on it, but not enough to pass out himself.  
  
"That's ether. I know only one person who uses ether." Van says standing up. "He just won't give up will he? I have to alert the guardian force."  
  
Elsewhere*  
  
Fiona is now awake, but not liking what she woke up to.  
  
"Are you going to be good or do I have to force you?" Reese says with venom in her voice.  
  
"I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Fiona asks in terror.  
  
"Oh nothing special. I just want you to realize where you belong." Reese says holding a tiny device in her hands.  
  
"I belong with van and the others." Fiona says getting upset.  
  
"Wrong answer as usual. No you don't, instead you belong with us and the rest of the ancient Zoidians." Reese says sitting next to Fiona, who slides down.  
  
"I don't know what sick game you're playing, but I'm no pawn in it." Fiona says this time getting pissed.  
  
"I mean tell me, what do they have you do around there everyday? Do what they should be, but no they have to rely on sweet little Fiona to do it all." Reese says now staring into her eyes.  
  
"No they don't. I love to help them out around there, especially Van. He appreciates my help more then anything." Fiona says with a low growl in her voice.  
  
"I mean really does he? If I didn't say any better, you were pretty much a slave. You do everything for them and what do you get." Reese says with persuasion.  
  
"My friends appreciate me. I guess you wouldn't know anything about that since you have no friends." Fiona yells. "And I see why you don't."  
  
Reese growls under her breath, trying to keep from doing anything harsh.  
  
"Fiona, you're missing the picture here, the big picture. You belong with your own kind. No one will ever understand you the way I do." Reese says now with more persuasion.  
  
"You know nothing about me." Fiona hisses.  
  
"Oh I know plenty. More then you think." Reese says now moving a bit closer. "I say get out why you still have a chance and come back with the other ancient zoidians."  
  
"No matter what you say and how much you think I'm going to listen to your lies, I'm not going anywhere, but I will be getting out of here." Fiona says getting up, but is stopped by shadow. Reese growls and grabs Fiona by the ponytail, yanking her back down.  
  
"Now listen to me, I've tried to be as nice as I could to get you to listen, but now I'm afraid it would have to come to this." Reese says holding Fiona down by her hair and placing a round button like device up in her hair in the back, where it can't be seen. After placing it in her hair, Fiona suddenly passes out.  
  
Raven, who was wondering around outside the room, comes inside.  
  
"So is she giving you any trouble?" Raven asks now looking at the unconscious Fiona.  
  
"Not anymore. In just a few hours, she'll forget about those losers she calls friends and will only know us as her friends." Reese says as Raven grins.  
  
"Nice one." Raven says smiling evilly himself.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Van is talking with Karl right now, along with the other members.  
  
"I know it was Raven. He's the only sicko who finds Ether fun to play with." Van says tightening the cloth in his hands.  
  
"What time did this happen last night?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"It was around 1:30a.m. Me and Fiona were in the hangar fixing liger's leg after the damage Karl's Iron Kong did to it." Van says turning to Moonbay.  
  
"How did he get passed the guards at the front door?" Irvine asks confused.  
  
"I don't know. Reese and Raven are both weird and they some how managed to sneak out with Fiona." Van says reaching boiling mad.  
  
"WHAT? MY FIONA'S GONE?????????" Thomas yells, nearly piercing everyone's ear drums.  
  
"First of all Thomas, she's not your Fiona, ok? and secondly, something and anything could have happened to her. Knowing where she is can be anywhere." Van says holding it all back. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Don't worry Van, We'll help you find Fiona. You're not in this alone." Irvine says with Van looking up at him.  
  
"I'm with you too." Moonbay says grabbing the wrench on the table behind her.  
  
"Thanks guys." Van says wiping away a tear that is forming.  
  
"We'll all help you. When a member of this team is missing, a part of us is also missing." Karl says getting nods from everyone.  
  
"I'm in too. I want to make sure my Fiona is ok and not harmed." Thomas says balling up his fist.  
  
"Ok let's go." Van says turning to Leave, but is stopped by Irvine.  
  
"We can't just rush in there without a plan." Irvine says releasing Van's arm.  
  
"While we are making a plan, something and anything can happen to Fiona. We don't have time for that." Van stresses.  
  
"He's right Van. But don't worry, Irvine's plans never take long to construct." Karl says.  
  
"Well ok, but this better be worth my time." Van says coming back into the room and joining the rest of the huddled crowd.  
  
Reese and Raven*  
  
"Ok so now that you got that much done, you're going to send her back to them?" Raven asks and unnerving Reese.  
  
"Do I have to keep explaining it?" Reese says turning to Raven. "I'm going to send her back as a spy for us to get information on the guardian force, so we know how to defeat them. You see without Fiona, they really have no defenses."  
  
"You maybe right." Raven says grinning. "I could get rid of Fligheit faster then I thought possible."  
  
"Exactly. So now we have to wait for her to wake up so she knows what to do." Reese says looking back at Fiona. "This is going to be so much fun."  
  
A groaning sound can be heard from behind them, making Reese and Raven turn to her. Fiona sits up and hold her head.  
  
"Oh good you're awake. I have a job for you." Reese says sitting back down next to Fiona.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
"Ok so now everyone knows what they have to do?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Well not exactly. You said your Lighting Saix picks up on body heat?" Thomas asks.  
  
"You know I'm even surprised you even have a brain to think up those idiotic questions." Irvine says snapping.  
  
"Ok I got it. Let's go." Van says leaving the room, but stops around the corner. Everyone else come out as well, but bumps into Van, not knowing why he stopped, but looks up to see why. Everyone is in Awe at Fiona and her new attire, which consist of a blue top with black stripes up the side, Blue pants and black boots.  
  
"We.. we were just coming to find you, but thank god you're ok" Van says now walking up to Fiona and hugging her. "But where were you and what are you wearing?"  
  
"No where and just something different." Fiona says smiling hugging back, but soon lets go.  
  
"Fiona thank god you're alright." Thomas screams running up to her and hugging her.  
  
"Thomas I'm fine." Fiona says enduring his hug.  
  
"Van told us you disappeared." Moonbay speaks up. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Oh I went to bed early." Fiona says smiling as usual.  
  
"You didn't seem tired in the hangar. You never came back." Van says thinking. "You asked me if I wanted something to drink and never brought that back either."  
  
"I suddenly fell tired. I'm sorry Van." Fiona says looking sad.  
  
"Ok then where did this come from?" Van asks holding up the cloth in his hands.  
  
"I found that there myself when I went to the cafeteria." Fiona says taking the cloth. "Maintenance, must have left it."  
  
"They are pretty forgetful sometimes." Van says walking up Fiona and yanking Thomas off. "Well thank god you're ok."  
  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be." Fiona says walking off.  
  
"Ok call off the guards. Tell them Fiona is ok." Karl commands as Thomas salutes, then runs off to do what he is told.  
  
Van runs off behind Fiona, to talk to her, while Irvine and Moonbay talk in the hallway, not sure about Fiona.  
  
"Something about Fiona isn't right." Irvine says turning to Moonbay.  
  
"I know what you mean. She never wears clothes like that. Something is up and I'm going to find out what." Moonbay says watching Van and Fiona journey down the halls.  
  
Ok that's enough for now. I hope I didn't give too much away and I hope you liked this one. Kinda took me some time to think it up. Did you like it? Hate it? Flamers, save your opinion, no one cares and I'm going to update soon. Review telling me how you like it. Sorry if it seems kinda fast or kinda out of different. Let me know and I can reedit it for you guys. ^_^  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Data Transferred

Chapter 4: Data Transferred  
  
Is that Fiona or who is it?  
  
Now knowing she is ok, Van questions her new attire.  
  
"Fiona I was so worried about you. I thought Maybe Reese or Raven had gotten a hold of you." Van says hugging Fiona for the 5th time.  
  
"No they didn't. I fell tired I told you that." Fiona says hugging back.  
  
"Thanks god you're ok." Van says letting go finally.  
  
"I'm fine." Fiona smiles sweetly.  
  
"I wonder why would maintenance would leave this" Van asks holding it up.  
  
"Forgetful." Fiona says taking it and setting it on the table behind her.  
  
"They sure are forgetful." Van says smiling. "Your outfit. It's different."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to wear something different. Plus my pink outfit is in the wash." Fiona says looking down at her outfit. "You like it?"  
  
Van traces his eyes over her figure and how the outfit fits so well.  
  
"I love it." Van says not taking his eyes off her. Fiona smiles.  
  
"Did you always have that outfit?" Van asks now looking in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I did. I'm not too fond of Blue though, but since the pink is dirty, I had no choice." Fiona explains.  
  
"Well how about to make up for last night's mix up, why don't I go get us something to drink now." Van says pulling Fiona in for another hug. "You have got to be thirsty."  
  
"Thanks Van. That would be nice." Fiona says as he lets go and leave the hangar.  
  
:::That was almost too easy. Now for the information.::::: Fiona says to herself leaving the hangar and now making her way to the major's office.  
  
Reese and Raven*  
  
Reese has just put a tiny microphone in her ear, waiting for word from Fiona.  
  
"Still nothing?" Raven asks turning to Reese, now separating Specula and Shadow. "No more of that."  
  
"Not yet. That moron Van must still be talking to her, holding her up." Reese says now getting impatient.  
  
"I can't wait to go to battle with him." Raven says walking over to Reese. "How soon will that be?"  
  
"As soon as I can get enough Information on the Guardian Force and weaken them, that's when." Reese says tapping the microphone. "I hope it works."  
  
"Want me to test it?" Raven asks grabbing the CB. (The little radio thing)  
  
"No because someone can be around her and will hear you." Reese says taking the CB from Raven.  
  
Raven groans.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Fiona has made it to the Major's office to see no one in there. She walks in and goes straight for the filing cabinet across from the door. When she reaches it she opens it and can see all the filed information for the guardian force.  
  
"I have found the information." Fiona whispers into the button on her shirt.  
  
Reese and Raven*  
  
Reese's microphone beeps in her ear and she taps it, hoping it's Fiona.  
  
"Fiona is that you?" Reese says now on attention.  
  
"Yes this is me. I found the information." Fiona whispers into the button.  
  
"What did you find? I want information on the blade liger." Reese demands.  
  
No response, but the shuffling of papers can be heard. Fiona is looking through the files and spots the blade liger's folder.  
  
"Found it." Fiona whispers.  
  
"Good. Now don't let anyone see you." Reese commands as Fiona closes the cabinet. When Fiona turns to leave the room, Van, who happens to be walking pass sees her in there and walks in himself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Van asks scaring Fiona a bit.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just filing some information." Fiona says putting the folder behind her.  
  
"Really. Well I got something for you." Van says holding out her soda.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says taking it. "Why don't you go back in the hangar and I'll meet you in there."  
  
"Alright then. Where is Karl?" Van asks looking around the room.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't here when I came." Fiona says still holding the folder behind her back.  
  
"Ok well see you in a bit." Van says leaving the room. Fiona lets off a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was too close. Now to get out of here before someone else spots me." Fiona says walking out of the room and to the computer room.  
  
Ultrasauras Bay*  
  
Moonbay is sitting in the bay area with something on her mind. Irvine who now walks in, notices this.  
  
"Moonbay are you ok?" Irvine asks sitting down next to her.  
  
"Not really. Something about Fiona's clothes and she all of a sudden came back from where ever just doesn't make much sense." Moonbay says turning to Irvine.  
  
"Yeah that is true." Irvine says.  
  
"I'm going to go find out what it is." Moonbay says getting up and walking towards the door. "Watch after the controls for me."  
  
"Sure thing." Irvine says getting out of his seat and sitting at the controls. When he gets in the chair, he spins around in it.  
  
Computer room*  
  
Fiona has made it to the computer room with the folder on the blade liger.  
  
"I made it to the compute room." Fiona whispers into the button on her shirt.  
  
"Good now hack into the system and get as much as you can." Reese commands as Fiona sits and begins going to work on the computer.  
  
Moonbay is walking down the hall, still thinking about what she told Irvine.  
  
"That just doesn't add up." Moonbay says to herself as she looks in each empty room. When she passes the computer room, she looks in and sees Fiona.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing." Moonbay says walking back to get a gander.  
  
"Information will be sent in five minutes." Fiona says looking at the screen still.  
  
Moonbay walks in quietly and over to Fiona.  
  
"What are you doing?" Moonbay asks making Fiona jump and quickly turn to her.  
  
What is Fiona doing? Does anyone know what's going on? Will Van enjoy what he's drinking? We'll find that out soon enough.  
  
Review telling me how you like it and Flamers are ignored, torched and then laughed at. For my good reviewers, thanks and I'll change anything if I need to. Just let me know.  
  
Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: New Plan

Chapter 5: New Plan  
  
Fiona is hacking and Moonbay is curious.  
  
"Fiona, what are you doing?" Moonbay asks making Fiona jump and turn to her.  
  
"Uh nothing." Fiona says hitting a blue button and turning the computer off.  
  
"Fiona, no one usually comes in here, unless it's an emergency." Moonbay says walking in and up to Fiona.  
  
"I was checking the status of the ultrasauras." Fiona says tripping over her words. Moonbay eyes her suspiciously.  
  
"What is the status exactly?" Moonbay asks in question.  
  
"Everything is running fine." Fiona says walking towards the door and leaving the room.  
  
"Something isn't right and I'm not going to stop until I find out what it is." Moonbay says leaving the room and heading back to the bay.  
  
Hallway*  
  
Fiona is looking around the hall for an open room to run to and report to Reese. While walking she comes across an open door and enters that room.  
  
Reese and Raven*  
  
"What is she doing? Did she not hack into the system as I asked?" Reese complains as Raven crushes a soda can that he had just finished.  
  
"Maybe she's with her boyfriend." Raven says slinging the can in the corner. (He liters)  
  
"How am I suppose to weaken the Guardian force if I can't get any information?" Reese asks now hearing a tapping sound in her Microphone. She taps it.  
  
"Fiona is that you?" Reese asks into the microphone.  
  
"Yes it is. I didn't get the information downloaded." Fiona says sighing.  
  
"Why not?" Reese asks.  
  
"Moonbay caught me." Fiona says into the microphone.  
  
"Damn that nosy twit. These people are a complete bother." Reese yells getting frustrated.  
  
"I can always try later." Fiona suggests.  
  
"We don't have time for later. The only way I can get my hands on that information is to start knocking off members." Reese thinks out loud. "Fiona I have a new job for you."  
  
Raven crushes another can.  
  
Guardian Force (The Zoids Hangar*)  
  
Van is still in the hangar with the blade Liger.  
  
"I wonder what Fiona is doing. She told me to come here and she'd meet me here." Van says now taking another glance at the door and yet still no sign.  
  
"What do you think is happening Zeke?" Van asks turning to the silver organoid.  
  
Zeke turns his had to the door and back to van. He just makes a slight sound.  
  
"I can't talk organoid." Van sighs noticing the look on Zeke's metal face. "Sorry buddy, I'm just a bit worried about Fiona. Everything that happened last night is still worrying me and something is going on that she isn't telling me."  
  
Zeke makes a small noise and sits on the floor.  
  
"You stay here with the Liger, I'll be right back with Fiona." Van says putting his soda down and walking out of the hangar.  
  
Room*  
  
"So do you have the instructions?" Reese asks through the microphone. "If you have to, manipulate one of those mindless idiots to help you."  
  
"Got it." Fiona says confirming what Reese's instructions are with a devilish smile.  
  
"If that twit Moonbay gets in you're way again, you know what to do." Reese says with a devil grin of her own. "Now get to work."  
  
Fiona nods and think is Thomas here today. (He has no brains) Fiona leaves the room and bumps into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry I should watch where I'm going." Van says looking down at Fiona.  
  
"No it's my fault. I wasn't watching." Fiona says smiling, but mentally kicking herself.  
  
"I was waiting for you in the hangar and you never showed." Van says concerned.  
  
"Oh I had to take care of something real quick." Fiona says with a straight face.  
  
"Fiona, are you sure everything is ok with you?" Van asks with an inquiring look.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be." Fiona says smiling at Van.  
  
"Um ok if you're sure." Van says with a not so sure tone.  
  
"Um Van do you know if Thomas is here today?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Um No I haven't seen him all day." Van says wondering why she asked about him of all people.  
  
"Oh darn. I have something to tell him, a message." Fiona says turning away from Van's gaze.  
  
"Oh if I see him I can tell him myself." Van says.  
  
"No it's ok. If I see him I'll tell him myself, but thanks anyway Fiona says leaving away from the room.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Van asks making Fiona stop in her tracks.  
  
"Um to the cafeteria." Fiona says as she continues walking.  
  
"Why would she ask about Thomas?" Van questions himself. "Something isn't right here."  
  
Bay area*  
  
"I'm telling you Irvine something isn't right." Moonbay complains as she paces back and forth on the deck.  
  
"Moonbay it could just be your paranoia." Irvine says now turning from her pacing. "Can you stop pacing for the love it, you're going to run that part into the ground."  
  
"I can't help it Irvine. Something is up with Fiona. Her clothes and her change in behavior." Moonbay continues to fuss. "She can't even explain her mysterious disappearance other then she fell tired."  
  
"Maybe she did Moonbay. For the love of it all, she is a human." Irvine says trying to calm Moonbay down.  
  
"No it's more to it then that. I know there is more to that story then what she is leading on." Moonbay says now taking a seat at the controls.  
  
"Moonbay, listen to me ok, just leave it alone alright. Like Fiona said before, her pink outfit got dirty." Irvine says now sighing. "It's a good thing you stopped pacing, I was getting a headache."  
  
Moonbay turns in the chair to the front, while placing her hand on her right cheek.  
  
"As much as I want to, I just can't until I know everything is ok." Moonbay slightly mumbles.  
  
"Well whatever I'm going to go get something to something to eat." Irvine says standing. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah I'll take a sandwich." Moonbay says turning to Irvine.  
  
Irvine leaves the bay area and into the hallway where he passes Fiona. Fiona smiles and walks past him and continues down the hall. Irvine watches her walk for a minute before turning to go his direction to the cafeteria.  
  
"Moonbay might be right, something doesn't seem so right with Fiona." Irvine says to himself as he continues to the cafeteria.  
  
Ok chapter 6 done. Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with school and had a 25 page report to turn in so that backed me up two weeks. So please review and flamers, no one gives a shit what you think, I haven't up until now and will continue to not care got it? good. Love in a book will be updated as soon as I get an idea for the chapter.  
  
For everyone else review and thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: Investigations

Chapter 6: Investigations  
  
Fiona walks pass Irvine, giving out a very disturbing Aura.  
  
Irvine continues his quest to the cafeteria, trying to shake off the aura he got from Fiona.  
  
"Something didn't quite feel right with Fiona." Irvine says to himself now entering the cafeteria. "Maybe Moonbay isn't being Paranoid."  
  
Hallway*  
  
"Damn he has to be here." Fiona says to herself as she continues down the hall. While walking she can hear a very familiar voice in a room approaching.  
  
"So he is." Fiona says approaching the room. She takes a peek around the corner and can see Thomas on the phone, and can hear him whining.  
  
"Oh come on you just have to let do it." Thomas complains over the phone to his brother.  
  
"No Thomas and that is final." Karl says hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hello, hello, Damn. He always hangs up." Thomas curses putting the receiver down.  
  
"As much as it's going to bother me to do this, I can't do this alone." Fiona says sighing and walking in the room.  
  
"Hey Thomas." Fiona says with her smile. Thomas turns around and faces Fiona, with blood red cheeks.  
  
"He...ll..o Fi...o..na.." Thomas stutters out.  
  
"I need for you to do something for me." Fiona says walking in the room and up to Thomas.  
  
"Sure anything for you Fiona." Thomas says smiling wildly.  
  
"Oh really, ok now pay attention real closely." Fiona says now explaining what needs to be done on her behalf.  
  
In the hangar*  
  
Van has gone back to work on the liger, trying to take his mind off why Fiona asked about Thomas.  
  
"God, why can't I take my mind off that?" Van asks himself while turning off the work panel. "Ok I'm going to just forget it."  
  
Zeke walks in the hangar and looks up at the liger, up to Van. Van notices Zeke and looks down.  
  
"What's up buddy?" Van asks looking down at the silver organoid.  
  
Zeke makes a sound. Van puts the panel to one side and climbs out of the liger's cockpit and in front of Zeke.  
  
"What's wrong Zeke?" Van asks trying to make out the expression on Zeke's metal face.  
  
"Zeke, did you notice something wrong with Fiona too?" Van asks as Zeke tilts his head at Van.  
  
"Come on boy, I won't get mad at you." Van says hoping for the answer. Zeke tilts his head upright and runs out of the hangar.  
  
"Zeke wait." Van calls after the organoid. "Maybe he's trying to tell me something about Fiona. I surely hope so because I can't talk organoid."  
  
Van walks out of the hangar now following Zeke.  
  
The Colonel's Office*  
  
Fiona is still talking to Thomas about what she has planned.  
  
"So what do you need the weapon's folder for the blade liger for again?" Thomas asks nervously.  
  
"Oh to go over it and to see if anything needs changing. That's why I need for you to go in the authorized personnel closet and get it for me." Fiona says staring Thomas in the face.  
  
"But Fiona you are an authorized personnel." Thomas says as he keeps from trying to stutter.  
  
"Yeah I know, but only you can get find it in all those files without a problem." Fiona states lowering her voice a bit. "I'll probably give up looking after a while. I get tired easy."  
  
"I'll go look for you Fiona. I wouldn't want you to get tired." Thomas says smiling wildly.  
  
"Thanks Thomas. You don't know how much this means to me." Fiona says sweetly making Thomas blush.  
  
"I'll be right back." Thomas says now leaving the room. Now seeing Thomas leave, Fiona smiles evilly to herself.  
  
"That was easier then I thought it would be."  
  
Zeke and Van*  
  
Zeke is still roaming the halls with Van following. While following Zeke, Van happens to see a room open and slows down from running behind Zeke to see who's in it. When he approaches the room, he takes a peek around the corner into the room to see who is in there. He spots Thomas and slowly walks in to see what Thomas has in his hands. Van gets a bit closer to Thomas and stands behind him.  
  
"Whatcha looking at Thomas?" Van practically yells scaring the poor guy.  
  
"Nothing." Thomas yells trying to prevent the folder from falling out of his hands.  
  
"Yes you do, what that folder for?" Van asks looking over Thomas's shoulder and into the open folder. "That's the folder to the weapons on the liger. What do you want with that for?"  
  
Thomas turns around to face Van putting the folder in front of him.  
  
"Fiona wanted them. She said something about looking it over." Thomas says looking down, loosing eye contact with Van.  
  
"Why would Fiona want this? She never asks for that before." Van asks with questions in his tone.  
  
"I don't know." Thomas says unsure too.  
  
Colonel's Office*  
  
"I sent that dimwit Thomas to get the folder and you should have the information in no time." Fiona says into the button on her shirt.  
  
Raven and Reese*  
  
"Excellent. I'll be waiting." Reese says closing the transmission between them until next call.  
  
"How much longer? I'm tired of waiting." Raven complains.  
  
"Oh it shouldn't be too much longer." Reese says assuring Raven.  
  
"Why do you need the information on the liger when you already turned Fiona against them?" Raven asks putting the ball and paddle down.  
  
"You missed the whole point of this story Raven. You see not only did I turn Fiona against them, but since they trust the "Perfect little Zoidian" then I am using her to spy on them for me." Reese explains, hoping Raven is clear on it. "The more we know, the more we can use it against them."  
  
"Oh I see. Well let me know when I can go after Van. I'm going to go lay down." Raven says leaving the room.  
  
"This is no time to take a rest." What if I need you in the next minute?" Reese asks calling after Raven.  
  
"It's called waking me up. I think you should try it." Raven calls back not turning back to stop.  
  
Reese just sighs and turns back to the desk.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Irvine comes back with the food he went to go get and what Moonbay asked for.  
  
"Here you go." Irvine says handing Moonbay her sandwich.  
  
"Thanks." Moonbay says turning around and taking it.  
  
"You know Moon, when Fiona passed me up in the hall today, I kinda felt this strange aura coming off her, like an evil essence." Irvine explains.  
  
"I told you something is wrong, but I can't quite figure out what." Moonbay says putting her unopened sandwich on the deck.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find out. In the less violent way." Irvine says taking a bite into his ice cream cone.  
  
"I sure hope you're right." Moonbay says. Van suddenly comes to the deck.  
  
"Has Fiona asked for any information regarding any Zoids today from any of you?" Van asks looking between Moonbay and Irvine, who look at each other, puzzled at Van's question.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Moonbay asks turning to Van.  
  
"Good question Moonbay, very good question." Van wanders himself.  
  
Why did she ask for the blade liger's information and where did Zeke go after sending Van on a wild goose chase? These questions and more will be answered soon next chapter, hopefully.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it. Took some time to write it though. Flamers are ignored as I always say and will be persecuted if a flame occurs. Flames are for cooking and this isn't a Barbecue.  
  
For everyone else more soon.  
  
Review please. 


	7. Chapter 7: More Investigations

Chapter 7: Investigating more  
  
After Finding Thomas and being told about why he is holding that folder, Van begins to wonder  
  
"Why would she ask about any zoids information?" Moonbay asks in confusion.  
  
"Yeah Van, that's not like Fiona, unless it was important." Irvine says continuing to eat his ice-cream cone.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering. Was it important?" Van asks himself. "Nevermind, I'm going to find out myself."  
  
Van leaves the deck, leaving Irvine and Moonbay in question.  
  
"Now I'm starting to wonder more then ever." Moonbay says turning back to Irvine. "That night she "suddenly fell tired", something else happened, something more then she's leading on."  
  
"Come to think of it, that didn't sound too good." Irvine says taking a bite of the cone. "But how are going to know for sure if what we are thinking isn't wrong?"  
  
"Well it's called taking a risk and I'm going to take one now." Moonbay says getting an Idea.  
  
"Will it include hospital visits?" Irvine asks in question. Moonbay just makes a face at him and turns towards the deck, now gathering her thoughts.  
  
Colonel's office  
  
Fiona is still waiting on Thomas to return to the office with the folder on the blade liger.  
  
"Damn, where can he be?" Fiona asks getting impatient and continuing to watch the door. "His attention span can not be this short, but yet this is Thomas we are talking about."  
  
Outside the office  
  
Van is coming up the hall, with more then one thought in his mind, as to why Fiona asks for files on the blade liger.  
  
"Something isn't right about this." Van says to himself in a low tone. "Guess I'll find out now."  
  
Van finally makes it to the door and knocks.  
  
"Hello, is anyone in here?" Van asks now waiting for a response. No response, so van decides to go in. When he opens the door, he faces Fiona, whom smile falls when she sees Van.  
  
::::::Wrong guy::::::: Fiona says to herself facing van.  
  
"Hey Fiona, why are you in the Colonel's office?" Van asks looking around and then finally to Fiona.  
  
"Oh um, just um doing some arrangements and organizing." Fiona says turning around and facing the file cabinet.  
  
"Fiona, I would like to ask you a question." Van says as Fiona turns around to him.  
  
"Sure Van, what's up?" Fiona says now staring him in the eyes.  
  
"I saw Thomas in the closet where we keep our information on all the zoids and for some odd reason, I found him looking at the blade liger's weapons folder. I asked him what he was doing with it and he said you wanted it. Why?" Van asks including explanation.  
  
"Oh um those. I wanted to just look them over that's all." Fiona says smiling to Van.  
  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" Van asks curiously. "Because you normally wouldn't ask about these unless it's imporant."  
  
Raven and Reese  
  
While waiting for a response, a direct response, from Fiona, Reese can hear some conversing coming in from the button on Fiona's shirt. She continues to listen closely.  
  
"What is she saying?" Reese asks as she continues to listens in. While eavesdropping, Raven happens to walk in, yawning.  
  
"I was asleep past 1 hour, I'm guessing nothing happened yet?" Raven asks walking up to Reese.  
  
"Shhh, I'm listening to something." Reese says waving away Raven.  
  
"I hope it's what you're looking for, because I'm dead bored around here. I can't wait to face Van." Raven says stretching.  
  
"Well it looks like It's going to be delayed." Reese says as she continues to listen in. "I'm starting to believe that dope Van is taking up her time that she needs to be helping me weaken the guardian force."  
  
"Why don't we just surprise them because at this rate, nothing will ever happen." Raven says as his Organoid comes into the room.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I would like to see how far this little delay goes. If it goes on longer then expected, then we jump into action." Reese says turning to Raven, seeing a smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Raven says grinning.  
  
Guardian Force  
  
Van has just finished talking with Fiona.  
  
"I just wanted to clear everything up and assure you that there is no intention. I just wanted to look over the folder to make sure everything was accurate." Fiona says to Van.  
  
Van smiles at Fiona.  
  
"Ok, I was just making sure." Van says turning to leave. "I'm going to be in the hangar if you need any additional help."  
  
"Sure thing." Fiona says smiling as Van leaves the room. Her smile falls and she rolls her eyes. "I never thought he would leave. Now to wait for Thomas."  
  
Deck  
  
Moonbay and Irvine are still there, but very little conversing between them.  
  
"Hey Moon, you haven't said one word in 3 minutes. What's wrong?" Irvine asks looking over at Moonbay.  
  
"I'm just thinking. First, she suddenly falls tired, secondly she is dressed in blue and thirdly she is asking for information on the blade liger?" Moonbay explains. "Something just isn't right."  
  
"You know, once you put them together, yeah something doesn't sound right." Irvine says sitting up.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Van about this." Moonbay says getting up. "Watch the controls."  
  
Moonbay gets up and walks out of the deck area. Irvine gets up from the chair he's in and walks over to the chair to take the controls.  
  
"She always leaves a chair, nice and warm." Irvine says getting comfortable.  
  
Hangar  
  
Van has just returned to the hangar to see Zeke by the liger.  
  
"Hey Buddy, where did you end up after coming in here earlier?" Van asks as the organoid who just stares him. "Now he gets silent, go fig."  
  
Moonbay, who is looking for Van, decides to look in the hangar first. When she walks in, she looks around, but sees no one.  
  
"Hello, Van are you in here?" Moonbay calls out. Van comes from around the back of the liger to face Moonbay.  
  
"Oh hey Moonbay, I didn't see you there." Van says wiping his hands off on a towel.  
  
"I just walked in. Do you have a minute?" Moonbay asks walking over to the liger.  
  
"Yeah sure. What's up?" Van asks in question.  
  
"Well it's about Fiona." Moonbay begins.  
  
Colonel's office  
  
Fiona continues to wait for Thomas to come with that information.  
  
"Damn where can he be?" Fiona asks continuing to wait.  
  
"Did you get anything yet?" Reese calls out through the button on Fiona's shirt, surprising her.  
  
"Nothing yet. Van came in and started asking questions, and still no signs of Thomas." Fiona says back to Reese. "I would go looking for him, but I don't want to be obvious."  
  
"This isn't going according to plan. Listen, you go find him and get that information." Reese demands.  
  
"Right away." Fiona says leaving her spot and now exiting the room.  
  
Zoids Hangar  
  
"I'm telling you, something isn't right with Fiona." Moonbay continues.  
  
"She told me everything was ok so I believe her." Van says putting the tools back in the box.  
  
"That's maybe what she wants you to do. Haven't you noticed how she's been acting lately? Distant, secretive, and not herself?" Moonbay asks, trying to make her point.  
  
"Yeah like Fiona." Van says closing the toolbox.  
  
"No not her. It's almost like she is a different person and that blue, no Fiona doesn't wear blue, she wears pink. Something is definitely up." Moonbay says in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"Well I spoke to her asking her why she wanted those and she said just to look them over." Van says facing Moonbay. "And besides maybe she's not really feeling herself."  
  
"You're right about the not feeling so right part, but there is more to her not feeling not herself." Moonbay says walking away from the liger. "I'm going to see a certain Zoidian."  
  
Moonbay takes her leave from the hangar and down the hall to find Fiona. The words Moonbay said to Van is starting to play a scene. He has noticed something different about Fiona, but is trying not to make advanced accusations.  
  
"Come to think about it, something about her is different, but yet I can't exactly say what. All I can do is taker her word on it and maybe Moonbay is right." Van says thinking to himself. "She has been kinda acting different and for her to ask about Thomas, now that's a change."  
  
Hallway  
  
Moonbay has just left the hangar and is on the search for Fiona.  
  
"I don't know what Van isn't seeing, but I'm going to find out what is really going on." Moonbay says to herself while traveling the halls.  
  
What isn't van seeing that Moonbay is picking up on? Well find that out once I update again, when the time comes. Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like ever, Life has been on some real b/s. Please excuse my absence, Flames and flamers will not be paid any attention to so if you write a flame, expect me not to pay any attention.  
  
For everyone else, let me know if I need to change anything or redo something because I will take care of it.   
  
Review and Thanks. 


End file.
